Up In Flames
Up In Flames '''is the seventh case of the game and first one to take place in The Greens Plot: The team and the player arrived in The Greens which is the district of the Dreamlife Headquaters and Apple. The Apple CEO Paul Jobs was found murdered in his Apple store . He was burned with the matchsticks his body was all burned. There were two people who were the manager of the store and they said that their was fire alarm so we all ran away. When the fire alarm stopped we went inside and we saw Paul Jobs murdered and he was burned with the matchsticks. The third suspect was victims son he said that I was at home taking bath when the murder happened. In Chapter 2 Julian feeled sick so Alex came and solve Chapter 2 and Additional Investigation .The Suspect were also her family members his wife and his daughter. After talking to all of the Suspects . The Police collected the evedince about the killer . Suddenly the rain started and everything blackout. After the light came back . The Victim's Wife was on the floor fainted when they asked what happen she said that Imsaw a dream about the killer. She said that she was a female and she did not know anything else. In Chapter 3 Alex duty was off he would again appear in the Additional Investigation. In Chapter it was Jones turn no solve the mystery. In the last the police arrested the victim's manager Ashley Collins for the murder she said that the victim was not giving enough money.We work like slaves day to night. He only gave us 1000 USD dollars per month . I wanted more money like 5000 USD dollars. Ashley said that she said that I wanted money. The victim refused to give more money. Judge Hall sentenced her to 32 years in jail with no parole Victim: '''Paul Jobs (found burned in his store) Murder Weapon: Matchsticks Killer: Ashley Collins Suspects: Ashley Collins Victim's Manager Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats steak * The Suspect wears Eau d Homme perfume Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a golden heart necklace * The Suspect has blond hairs Mason Jobs Victim's Son Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats steak * The Suspect wears Eau d Homme perfume Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has blond hairs Baxter Fraser Rich man+ Victim's Manager Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats steak *The Suspect wears Eau d Homme perfume Amanda Jobs Victim's Wife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats steak * The Suspect wears Eau d Homme perfume Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a golden heart necklace Margaret Jobs Victim's Daughter Suspect's Profile * The Suspect wears Eau d Homme Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears golden heart necklace * The Suspect has blond hairs Killer's Profile: * The Killer eats steak * The Killer wears Eau d Homme perfume * The Killer is a female * The Killer wears a gold heart necklace * The Killer has blond hairs